Celui d'après
by AsterRealm
Summary: Derrière chaque mur s'en cachait un autre. OS.


**Disclaimer** : Furudate Haruichi

 **Pairing** : euh. Iwaoi ? mdr bon ok c'est pas clAIR

 **Note** : Ce texte est louche. Et pas très clair. Je suis désolée : j'essaie de me défaire d'un writer's block en formation.

 **Note 2** : Vous avez envie de causer fanfic Haikyuu avec d'autres gens, de participer / lancer des défis aux autres auteurs de ce fandom ? Rendez-vous suuur le forum Hq fr de ffnet, dont le lien est dans mon profil. Il vous suffit d'avoir un compte ffnet pour y accéder. :D Oui je suis seule avec mes feels et je m'ennuie okay :'(

* * *

Le mur était rugueux et sec et il tombait en poussière à la moindre caresse.

Plus fragile qu'un voile translucide, plus facile à passer qu'une porte ouverte. Il y avait posé un doigt, juste un doigt, pour essayer, pour _voir_ – le mur s'était effondré à ses pieds. L'odeur de la poussière et de la brique rouge, l'odeur d'un futur radieux.

Il avait avancé d'un pas, enjambé les débris et, sans regarder en arrière, il avait continué sa route.

 _xxxxx_

Tooru souriait. Une balle dans sa main – une balle qui tombait et rebondissait encore et encore.

— Fais attention !

Hajime la ramassa en fronçant les sourcils. Il la nettoya avec le bord de son tee-shirt. Il était déjà sale, de toute façon ; c'était celui qu'il mettait toujours quand il partait jouer dehors, parce que sa mère l'y obligeait. Il n'y accordait pas grande importance. À vrai dire, il n'accordait d'importance à aucun de ses vêtements. À quoi servaient-ils, s'ils ne pouvaient pas être salis à sa guise ?

— Je fais attention ! protesta Tooru. Je pensais à autre chose, c'est tout.

— C'est ce que je dis.

Hajime lançait distraitement la balle en l'air. De nouveau concentré, son ami se mit en place.

— Envoie !

— La laisse pas tomber, cette fois !

Mais Hajime n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Tooru lui renvoya une passe très convenable qu'il n'eut aucun mal à mettre à profit. La balle s'écrasa dans le jardin.

— Tu vois ? se vanta Tooru. Je suis le plus fort.

Hajime lui renvoya la balle si violemment qu'il manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

— Hé !

— Ça t'apprendra à te prendre pour quelqu'un !

Puis il éclata de rire.

Et, comme contaminé, Tooru rit aussi.

 _xxxxx_

Le deuxième mur était haut mais plein d'interstices et de prises en tous genre.

Solide et épais, plus simple à escalader qu'une échelle. Il y avait une corde autour de sa taille, quelqu'un qui l'assurait en bas. Le mur ne cachait pas la lumière du soleil ; il luisait comme un horizon de promesses, un endroit où il pourrait voir tous les destins possibles. En haut, il s'était assis, avait détaillé la route qui sinuait jusqu'à disparaître quelque part trop loin pour qu'il puisse en distinguer l'issue.

L'odeur du vent et d'Air Salonpas, l'odeur de la victoire.

On l'avait appelé, alors il avait tiré sur la corde jusqu'à remonter son meilleur atout, son meilleur soutien, puis il avait regardé en bas.

 _xxxxx_

— Un des meilleurs passeurs de la préfecture, dit quelqu'un non loin d'eux. Et il n'est au collège que depuis un an !

Oikawa allait ouvrir la bouche – pour dire une idiotie, bien sûr, comme le laissait présager son air avantageux, mais Iwaizumi ne lui en laissa même pas le temps. Il le frappa sur le dessus de la tête en silence.

— J'avais rien dit ! protesta Oikawa, mais il souriait si bien qu'Iwaizumi pouvait entendre ses pensées aussi bien que si elles avaient été les siennes.

— Arrête de péter plus haut que ton cul, abruti. Il reste un match. On est loin d'avoir gagné.

— Détends-toi, Iwa-chan ! Et puis c'est quoi, ça, pour une façon de parler ?

Il ponctua sa réplique de grandes tapes ans le dos du pointu qui en parut encore plus irrité.

— Continue comme ça et tout ce qu'on retrouvera de toi c'est un cadavre qui n'aura même pas eu la satisfaction de voir un jour le gymnase des nationales, le prévint-il avec un regard dangereux.

Oikawa n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres ne disait rien qui vaille.

— Tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-il en lui pressant légèrement l'épaule – juste assez pour taper sur les nerfs d'Iwaizumi qui l'attrapa par le poignet d'un geste vif.

— Jaloux de ta faculté à être un parfait idiot dans chaque situation, ouais, répliqua-t-il.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Iwa-chan. Mes passes feront de toi le meilleur pointu de la préfecture, si c'est le titre qui te fait envie, assura Oikawa.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de l'ailier et se frotta lentement le poignet.

Quand il releva les yeux, il ne souriait plus.

— Mais avant ça, ajouta-t-il, nous avons une compétition à gagner.

 _xxxxx_

Le troisième mur était si grand qu'il le plongeait dans une nuit aveugle et désespérée.

Lisse et sans défaut, plus solide que le diamant, pourtant aussi transparent qu'une fragile vitre de verre. Il était froid et dangereux, insurmontable, mais il l'avait frappé du plat de la main, une fois après l'autre, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par avoir mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par comprendre.

Il y avait la route au-delà, attirante, mais il ne l'atteindrait pas, il ne l'atteindrait jamais – quelqu'un y courait déjà, un enfant qui pouvait escalader les murs de verre, un adolescent qui l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches, et qui ne cessait de le regarder de haut.

Il avait frappé, il avait appelé, il avait attendu, il était seul laissé derrière, seul impuissant, et les autres avançaient, avançaient, et avançaient encore...

L'odeur du sang et de la sueur, l'odeur de l'abandon.

Il y avait eu une main chaude et moite autour de son poignet qui le tirait sur le côté, vers un petit passage invisible, celui que seuls les autres peuvent voir.

 _xxxxx_

Son nez lui faisait encore mal. Iwaizumi n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir son coup.

Il l'avait mérité, de toute façon. Il avait cédé au chant irrésistible de la peur et du doute, au regard condescendant d'adversaires bien plus puissants que lui.

Couché dans son lit, la main sur son front, il pensa à Tobio, sa précision inhumaine, son air constamment innocent et heureux d'apprendre. Avait-il ressemblé à ça, lui aussi ? Non, sans doute pas. Oikawa n'était pas un génie, pas comme lui. Il ne le serait probablement jamais.

Son cœur se serra, cette fois comme les autres.

Mais son nez lui faisait encore mal. Il eut un faible sourire, aussitôt ravalé.

Il n'avait pas à être un génie. Iwaizumi avait raison. On ne gagnait pas seul – il était un passeur, après tout, et les passeurs n'existaient que pour servir les attaquants.

Il soutiendrait son équipe comme son meilleur ami l'avait soutenu.

Et la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il ne le décevrait pas. Il ne le décevrait plus.

Il garderait ses mots et son coup au fond de sa mémoire, là où il ne les perdrait jamais.

 _xxxxx_

Le quatrième mur en cachait un cinquième. Il était petit et frêle, d'abord, trop récent pour être abouti, pourtant plus résistant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Couvert de fissures remplis d'espoirs naïfs et vains, tremblant sur ses fondations mais difficile à faire ployer. Il avait parlé et parlé encore, il avait senti le bras autour de ses épaules, il avait souri et avait attendu – le bon geste au bon moment, l'intelligence et la raison, le feu de la revanche qui brûlait dans ses veines – le mur était tombé, une brique après l'autre, mais quelqu'un le réparerait un jour, il reviendrait certainement plus dangereux et plus grand, parce qu'on n'éloignait pas si facilement les corbeaux qui avaient trouvé un endroit où satisfaire leur faim de victoire.

Le quatrième mur en cachait un cinquième.

Large et épais et sans limite aucune, il touchait le ciel comme la terre, encerclait tout le reste, se penchait vers lui comme la gueule d'un monstre à l'appétit vorace.

Indestructible et inébranlable, plus douloureux qu'une blessure à vif, un souvenir maintes fois ressassé mais toujours cuisant dans ses veines. Il regardait ses proies de son œil d'aigle, sifflait toujours la même chanson, menait toujours au même résultat.

Il avait frappé et frappé, mais le mur restait immuable, il avait pleuré, aussi, mais le mur restait muet. Ses doigts et ses jointures s'écrasaient contre lui dans la douleur et le sang, pourtant il n'arrêtait pas, il frappait encore, il frappait toujours – s'il devait se briser les mains, après tout, qui d'autre en aurait besoin ?

L'odeur des larmes et du vide, l'odeur de la défaite.

Alors il s'était replié sur lui même, avait cessé de croire, et il avait compris que le plus grand ennemi n'était pas forcément le dernier, qu'il y en aurait d'autres, que le quatrième mur s'approchait encore, qu'il finirait écrasé entre deux forces toujours trop imposantes, toujours trop destructrices.

Toujours.

Et ça avait commencé comme un crissement, un petit battement, quelque chose de sourd sur un rythme répétitif qui faisait trembler ses mains comme son cœur, un appel, en fait, le sien ou celui d'un autre. Un nom, aussi, le sien _et_ celui d'un autre, la vie de l'autre côté, la peine de ce côté-ci.

Il avait frappé à nouveau, lui aussi, avait appelé longtemps. Il avait mal, d'accord, il aurait mal longtemps – mais quelle importance, quelle importance, vraiment, quand on cherchait à le rejoindre, quand au-delà l'attendait quelque chose de plus doux, de plus fort, de plus grand ?

C'était une explosion, ou peut-être pas, une voix devant lui, une main dans la sienne, qui bandait chacun de ses doigts, soignait chacune de ses plaies, bâillonnait chacune de ses peurs. Un front contre le sien, un sourire, aussi, et chaque mot effaçait une larme, chaque étreinte étouffait un doute. Il s'était rappelé, finalement, qu'il n'avait jamais été seul, ni lui ni aucun autre, comme un mur était constitué d'une multitude de brique et un cœur d'une multitude de peines et de joies, de victoires et de défaites. Il avait aperçu le chemin qui sinuait loin encore. Il avait vu le garçon qui lui tendait une main aussi blessée que la sienne, mais une main assurée et pleine de promesses.

Il l'avait attrapée, finalement, parce que la route était infinie mais qu'il n'était pas seul – il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne s'arrêterait pas, même si derrière chaque mur s'en cachait un autre, si chaque obstacle défait en offrait un plus grand.

L'odeur des larmes contre une épaule, celle d'un souffle contre sa joue, l'odeur du renouveau.

Ils avaient avancé d'un pas, enjambé les débris et, sans regarder en arrière, ils avaient continué leur route.

* * *

 **Est-ce que cette chose à un sens ? oups**

 **À part ça je prends les défis si vous avez envie de voir un OS (... je veux dire un OS normal, pas un louche comme ici. lol. Ou bien un louche heein c'est l'même) sur un pairing en particulier. Filez-moi votre pairing, puis un genre ou un thème ou je sais pas lol ce que vous voulez, faut que je m'habitue à écrire sur HQ avant de faire des vraies fics. :D**

 **N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir et que je serai là pour y répondre même dans 6 ans et demi ! :D**

 **À la prochaine, espérons avec des choses sensées. :3**

 **UP :** Au passage si besoin : Mur 1 = il commence le volley, mur 2 = les compétitions à Kitagawa Dai-Ichi avant l'arrivée de Kageyama, mur 3 = Kageyama et Ushijima - toujours à Kitagawa Dai-Ichi, mur 4 = la victoire contre Karasuno, directement suivi par le mur 5 = la défaite contre Shiratorizawa. Lol. J'aurais pu aller plus loin mais j'avais la flemme de mettre des spoilers alert. :D Voilàà /o/


End file.
